


Screaming Behind Sealed Lips

by StarScreamLoki



Series: Possessive Love Evokes Crimson Battles [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki is a mess, Loki's POV, Muting, No Kink Negotiation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second POV, Smut, Sub Loki (Marvel), This is very unhealthy, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipping, bad bdsm, blinding, reader is loki, this borders on torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: This is a spin-off from Possessive Love Evokes Crimson Battles. This is what Lorelei did to Loki in the middle of chapter six and what broke him.





	Screaming Behind Sealed Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings. This is NOT how healthy BDSM is done, and even though I wrote it, I highly disagree with the actions and thoughts of the characters. Loki is truly a mess.

“Take off your clothing. Get on your knees and wait for my return,” Lorelei said sternly and left the room without another word, trusting you would heed her command.

You weren’t going to, not fully. If you were already going to cross line, than you might as well let her work for it too.

She had caught you moments earlier and you had also defied her. She had dragged you back to your chambers and now you were going to pay the price. The prospect of that made for a weird mixture of curiosity, excitement and satisfaction. You had crossed the line and now you would discover what would be on the other side of the fence.

With help of your Seidr you undressed, but remained standing in the middle of the room, your arms crossed and a defiant look on your face.

Lorelei was quick to return, caring different items which you couldn’t quite make out.

“Why aren’t you on your knees?” she asked calmly as she completely ignoring your gaze and just brushed past you to place the items on the bed.

You didn’t answer. There was no reason to waste your breath on stating the obvious.

Lorelei suddenly moved quick, grabbing your hair and pulling so hard you bend backwards slightly to ease the strain on your scalp. Her breath was hot on your ear as she whispered, “you want me to make you?”

You huffed a challenge. “I don't think you can.”

“Oh, but I do. And you want me to make you.” She let go of your hair. “I hate to disappoint but I’m not going to force you.

“Weak!” The word was out before you could catch it. 

Quick as a snake she was in front of you, slapping you across the face. “ _ You _ were feeling testy, Loki.  _ You _ want to see what happened if you crossed the line. Now here we are. Do as your told because there is far more for you to explore on the other side instead of kicking against the border as you are doing now!”

Your breath halted in your throat as her words wreaked havoc in your mind, the sting on your cheek a minor detail. They were as promising as they were the harsh truth. Without a word you sank to one knee, slowly, and looked up at her, defiance in your eyes.

“Don’t think I will let it slide if you obey me halfly. Two knees!”

“I thought you wouldn’t notice,” you said with a smirk and placed your other knee on the floor as well.

She ignored your remark and it annoyed you. If you didn’t get a rise out of her then it was a lot less fun to make sassy comments.

“Are you still curious what I do all day when you are gone?”

Suddenly you felt wary and narrowed your eyes to watch her like a hawk as she grabbed something from the bed.

“Open you mouth,” she commanded. You didn’t. Her fingers wrapped around your jaw and her blue orbs bored into yours. “We can make this as long or as short as you possibly want. I have time,” she shrugged.

For a couple more seconds you held her gaze. It was only to defy her, to show her you wouldn't yield that easy, but you both knew where this was going and thus you slowly opened your mouth.

She revealed a little, glass vial with a light blue liquid. Deftly she popped the cork off with one hand and drained the contents in your mouth. It were but a few drops and they dissolve on your tongue, no need to swallow.

“You are an alchemist,” you concluded and she nodded.

“Up!” she commanded. “Face against the wall, and place your hands next to your head on the wall as well.”

Slowly you rose to your feet and did as you were told, standing a couple of inches from the wall instead of plastering yourself flat against it. You were still feeling defiant but more so were you curious. “What does the potion do?” you asked.

Lorelei chuckled and place a hand on your back. Immediately you felt the warmth from her skin but it wasn’t as it was usually; it felt hotter than you were used to.

Without warning she raked her nails down your back and you arched away from her touch, pressing yourself against the wall and letting out a surprised hiss.

It had felt like she had split your flesh with a knife. Your skin was throbbing and felt as if it was on fire, raw and painful. The coldness of the wall seemed to seep into your pores, a stark contrast to what you felt on your back. Quickly you realized what she had given you; an amplifier.

Everything you felt was twice as more sensitive as it was normally, and you were already hypersensitive. For the briefest of moments you were frightened. This meant things could go either way; the good and pleasurable, but also the bad.

Something cold and definitely leather was caressing your skin and it send shivers up your spine.

“Now that you understand what that potion does, you’re going to answer some questions for me. But first, spread your legs,” and Lorelei gave a little tap on the back of your thigh with the riding crop.

It wasn’t even hard slap, she hadn’t even put any strength behind it, and yet it felt as if she was pinching your skin with her nails, little sharps jabs on your flesh. Again you felt that little dread creep into your heart but you wouldn’t pay it any mind. You did, however, obey very quickly.

“Why have you lied to me?” Lorelei asked calmly.

“God of Lies,” you shrugged. Apparently it was the wrong answer and you heard the smack before you felt the biting sting on your thigh. You hissed between your teeth, the sensation of pain traveling up your spine.

Some weak part of your mind screamed her to stop, but a louder, more perverse part of your brain begged for more.

“Do you want to rectify that statement?” she asked innocently.

“No!”

Another smack followed on your other thigh.

“I’m not even putting any strength behind it,” she threatened, but you remained silent, wanting more. Another blow landed on your thigh, this time harder than the previous one and you arched away from the touch into the wall.

“I already told you, I wanted space. I needed time,” you grated the words between clenched teeth.

“Where the emasarries a lie as well?”

“Yes,” you lied. The next smack hit your ass.

“I already know the right answers to the questions, Loki. You would do well not to lie.”

“Then why bother asking?” That sassy comment earned you a smack on the other cheek of your ass, harder this time and you made a humiliating noise in the back of your throat.

With the potion that was running through your veins you didn’t even have to put effort in your taunts to let her strike harder nor wouldn’t you need beg her for more - not that you were going to resolve to the latter, you almost never did.

It was convenient and frightening at the same time.

“Answer the question, my Prince.”

That last word grated on your nerves and for a brief moment anger filled you. You were a Prince of Asgard and she was treating you like a toy. Hurting you, making you confess little white lies like you were some common criminal. It was humiliating. You wouldn’t-

Your thoughts got broken by another smack of the riding crop, the pain sobering you up and sending a rush of adrenaline through your veins.

Prince or not, you wanted this and you liked it.

“Not a lie,” you confessed.

“Good boy,” Lorelei crooned behind you and felt the warmth spread through your chest. “Did you truly think I didn't know what you were doing?”

“Then why let it happen?” you asked in return, already bracing yourself for the next strike. The pain ran up your spine and you gasped. She wasn’t holding back now and it felt as if she was trying to flail the flesh from your bones.

It was painful and maddening.

It was delicious and intoxicating.

“To give you a change,” Lorelei confessed on her turn.

She hit you again. “Answer,” she demanded.

“I-” You leaned with your forehead against the wall, breathing hard. You weren’t willing to tell her that you truly thought you could have fooled her. It was shame on your part, an insult to your intellect, and yet you had let it happen. You had been blind and right there in that moment you swore it would never happen again. You weren’t sure how, but in the future-

A next flare of pain spread out all over your back, breaking your thoughts once again and making you gasp. Quickly a second followed and after a short pause a third.

“Yes! Yes, I thought I could fool you,” you all but shouted, gasping for air and trying to regain your composure.

There was a moment of silence where nothing happened and you caught your breath. The words you had just spoken sinking in and shaming you to the core.

Lorelei did not give you a lot of time, and apparently she was out of questions (or this was retaliation) for she was hitting you blow after blow over your back, buttocks and thighs.

You keened and moaned, the endorphins building so high they were clouding your mind. That blissful sweet spot where time didn’t exist and only got interrupted by a brief pain only to heighten it. The one place where your mind wasn’t restless and the cogs stopped turning.

Just as quick were you torn away from that place as her words penetrated your ears. “Get on your back on the bed. Now.”

With trembling legs you walked over, crawling on the bed, the sheets grating against the mangled skin of your backside.

Lorelei climbed on top of you, her hips cradling yours. Your body immediately responded, growing hard under her. “Close your eyes,” she said and you obeyed. “Good boy. Now open them.”

You obeyed again and before you were aware some sort of powder landed in your eyes. You whipped your head left and right, an automatic response. You wanted to rub your eyes but Lorelei’s Seidr was already wrapping itself around your wrists. Your vision shrank, blackness creeping in from the sides while your body was pulled by in invisible chains into an eagle-spread position.

“What-” you startled but couldn’t form the words.

“You wanted to see what was on the other side, my sweet Prince,” Lorelei purred.

Her thumb caressed your lips, almost lovingly, but she was unmistakably smearing something on them.

By now your vision had went black even though your eyes were still wide open, and when you wanted to open your mouth to ask what she had done you found that you couldn’t pry your lips apart. Once again your mouth was sewn shut, your Silver Tongue locked behind your teeth as the Aesir - and others - had done to you many times before. Only this time it had been without needle and thread but with an ointment.

Anger and fear washed over you and for the first time you weren’t sure if you wanted to know what was on the other side of that fence. You forced yourself to calm down but you were shivering nonetheless.

Lorelei had already climbed off you and now you felt the end of the riding crop caressing the inside of your thighs.

You had thought she had hit you with full strength before, but you had been wrong.

The bite of the whip on your inner thigh set your nerves ablaze. If you still had sight you would have closed your eyes just for the aid of darkness. That wasn't the case, yet you still screwed your eyes shut. A small form of control which comforted you.

Lorelei was relentless, not holding back and if you ever were etching to that sweet spot where your mind went blank, you barreled right past it.

Tears were forming in your eyes, and behind your closed mouth you were keening, almost screaming, as she laid blow after blow on your thighs, stomach and chest.

For a moment she stopped, letting you catch your breath through your nose which came in erratic gulps.

Then you went very still as the whip caressed your balls.

It was only now that you realised what she had done. She had you blinded to keep you from knowing what she was going to do. She had bound you and thus you had no means of escape. However, mostly of all, she had you muted and hadn’t left you with anything to make her stop. You were completely at her mercy, and whether you liked it or not, she could do to you what she wanted without you being able to protest.

When the blow landed on your balls, every sensation heightened by that damned potion, you screamed your throat raw without it ever passing your lips. You actually came loose from the bed as far as your restrains allowed it and the tears were spilling freely now.

The next blow landed on your inner thigh but the sheer terror that still coursed through your veins that she would pick the previous spot had you screaming behind sealed lips again.

“You know you deserve this, right?” Lorelei asked without mercy in her voice.

You nodded frantically.

“Are you going to lie to me again?”

You shook your head but nonetheless did she hit you on your chest again. The fear was still clouding your mind and you tried to take control of it, but couldn’t. You weren’t sure if you were screaming or not. You were, however, definitely crying.

You felt the edges of your mind pull at you, screaming to draw inward, to flee into the safe-haven that were your thoughts. You couldn't. Lorelei mercilessly dragged you out and when her questions came all you could do was scramble frantically for the right answer.

“You know you deserve to be torn apart, right?”

You knew the answer!

_ Yes, _ you nodded.

More hits on your thighs followed, some of them awfully close to your balls, making you squirm.

“You deserve far more pain than this.”

It wasn’t a question but that didn’t matter. You weren’t sure of the answer anyway.

You shook your head.

Another blow you didn’t see coming hit your chest.

_ Wrong answer. _

You nodded.

The nod was correct, she still hit you and you desperately tried to get oxygen in your lungs through your nose.

“You are nothing.”

_ What was the question? _

No reaction from your side. Another blow.

Slowly you felt your mind tethering at the seams. Things were starting to go in an endless loop.

She asked again. You answered. Wrong answer. A painful hit to the chest.

Same question. Different answer. Was it the correct one? A painful blow to your thigh.

A question. An answer. Wrong answer. Pain, you knew not where.

A question. An answer. Pain somewhere.

No question. An answer. Still a painful hit.

No answer. Another blow. Pain.

No reaction.

Silence.

Nothing.

No pain.

_ No pain? _

Slowly you swam back through the haziness and the frays of your mind. You were thoroughly confused and drunk on pain (and fear but you didn’t want to admit that). You didn't know what to expect what would come next.

You did, however, got the unmistakable feeling that you  _ did  _ deserved this. You had lied and now you were facing the consequences. Lorelei had also been right to give you no means to stop her. Why should you have that right? You weren’t worthy of that right so it had only been logical she had taken it away.

Slowly your mind finally cleared, Lorelei sitting on top of you, cradling your hips.

She was so warm that your skin felt as if it was on fire. The wetness you felt was unmistakably her arousal and with that knowledge your treacherous body responded immediately, getting hard beneath her.

She leaned in close, her lips ghosting your cheek while she spoke, “you do  _ not _ get to come until you I tell you. If you do…” She didn’t need to finish the threat, it was loud and clear.

Frantically you nodded, your eyes wide though you still couldn’t see.

Lorelei slowly sheathed you into her hot core and you stifled a moan behind sealed lips. Even  _ that _ feeling was heightened by her potion and you strongly started to doubt if you could make your promise true.

That doubt only got magnified when she moved her hips. She was definitely set out to torture you in riding you slowly to her climax - she had done it before but then you had been allowed to reap the benefits of that pleasure.

With all your might you began to fight yourself, trying to think of everything else instead of giving in to the delicious feeling Lorelei gave you. You were breathing hard through your nose, and everytime she adjusted the angle you keened in the back of your throat.

Soon you were on edge and fighting with all your might. You tried to call for your Seidr but the restrains she had placed upon you prevented you from accessing it. With blind eyes wide open you were turning your head left and right like crazy as if you could shake the feeling away.

Without any warning Lorelei slapped you on the chest with the flat of her hand,  _ hard! _ The red markings that were undoubtedly there by her earlier work with the whip flared to life and set your skin ablaze. The pain was so intense it barreled straight past the point of what you thought was pleasurable. Tears sprung to your eyes and again you screamed behind sealed lips. It did help though, for you were no longer on the edge of your orgasm.

The procrastination didn’t work long as Lorelei reached her own high, her walls clenching around you, her moaning and gaping driving you crazy. You were clawing at nothing but thin air and decided to dug your nails in your palms to keep composure as she rode out her throes.

Just like that she stopped and climbed off you. You were talking huge gulps of air through your nose, the low fire in your belly not receding in the slightest. You were torn between being glad to have been able to heed her command, and the deep desire to reach your own climax. Had you been able to talk you would have been - to your utter horror and shame - reduced to a begging mess by now.

“You don’t deserve to come,” Lorelei said as a matter of fact. You were still trying to think of the correct answer of that statement when she grabbed you stiffened member in quite a harsh grip and you yelped in your mouth.

“You truly don’t,” Lorelei said and gave a single stroke. It wasn’t enough but you were so,  _ so _ close. Suspecting that the correct answer was ‘no’, you shook your head.

“I should punish you by ruining your orgasm.”

Well, that was just cruel and you wanted to deny it, trying to get words past your lips, but only sounds of broken words slipped from your throat.

“You are nothing more than my toy. It’s just a convenience that it gave you some pleasure as well,” she continued ruthlessly, still stroking you. “You don’t deserve to be anything else but a toy.”

She was right, you didn’t, but right now your mind was a little occupied with fighting your own body again, answering was not an option and you screwed your eyes shut. It was humiliating and yet it stirred something within you that you couldn’t quite place.

Lorelei spoke calmly. “I should just leave you here. Bound, muted, blinded, helpless…  _ unsatisfied. _ ” 

She meant it!

That little spark of fear flared in your chest again.

You would escape eventually but it would take time. Not to mention that the thought of servants or guards finding your here in this position brought a deep shame with the thought alone. You would have to kill them if it ever came to that.

Tears were streaming freely down your face once more and you were begging, the words muffled in your mouth as you couldn’t form the words properly.

She stopped her ministrations, making you want to scream with frustration.

“ _ I will have you naked, writhing at my mercy and you will beg like the good boy you are. And you will love every moment of it _ ,” she said - a resitement of what she had promised you days ago.

A cold chill went down your spine.

“Have you learned your lesson, my sweet Prince?” she asked with that sickly sweet voice.

Weakly you nodded.

“This is but a glimpse of what the other side of the line looks like. Don’t forget it.”

_ A glimpse? Was there more? _

By the Norns, if you never discovered what more there was it would be too soon.

“Are you still so eager to defy me and lie to me?”

You shook your head - already a lie. Not because you were so eager to get to this side of the fence again soon, but because you were the God of Lies. Trickery, treachery, lies and chaos were your nature.

“Are you going to behave?”

You nodded.

Lorelei wrapped her fingers around your hard shaft. With a few quick, wicked strokes she allowed, no,  _ ordered _ you to come. You obeyed with the fear that she would ruin your climax.

She didn’t.

Yet the body-wreaking sparks it normally brought were barely there. The fact that she inherently tied something so pleasurable to something so painful wreaked havoc in your very soul. You felt your mind shatter on a combination of anticipation, fear and pain - the agony was nothing akin to pleasure.

You came down from your agonizing high, taking shuddering breath after shuddering breath through your nose, your body completely wrecked with pain of different kinds in all places.

Lorelei freed you from her magic that bound you to the bed.

With a rush you felt your Seidr come back to you and immediately it lifted your muteness and blindness, the harsh light of your chambers stinging your eyes.

Your mind was blank, wrung out and floated around in scattered bits in your skull. Every time you tried to grab a piece it would just flutter away like a butterfly on the wind. You felt empty, hollowed out, humiliated and mortified.

Then all of a sudden anger came barreling down on you like a tidal-wave.

“What have you done?” you snarled as you threateningly prowled off the bed, your aim for the wicked vixen who had broken you. “You think you can tame me? Can make me obey? Me? A Prince and a  _ God! _ ” You were practically screaming the last words as you approached her, tears forming in your eyes. Your mind was set to only one thing: kill her!

“Who do you think you are?” you bellowed and your fingers found what they were looking for, wrapping themselves around the witch’s throat in an iron grip.

You squeezed.

Hard!

“I will kill you,  _ vixen _ !” Tears were streaming down your face as you spoke. “I will make you scream, crush your windpipe and have your life for what you did!”

You were vaguely aware of someone calling your name but it didn’t take any root. All you saw was red and all you wanted to do was kill Lorelei.

Without knowing what happened you were suddenly stumbling back. Then you landed on your back on the floor and the redness ebbed away from your vision. However, it didn’t diminish your anger nor did it improve your ability to hear what she was saying.

Lorelei was on top of you and you bared your teeth. “Get off me!” you growled. “Haven’t you had enough?”

After a brief struggle Lorelei’s mouth crashed on yours and calmness washed over you.

“Sleep!” she mumbled against your lips.

Before you were fully aware, the terrifying darkness of sleep swept you away.

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
